


Sprawiedliwość, Miłosierdzie i Strach

by kruk



Series: Mrok na Wyżynach Niebieskich [1]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Lucyfer szukał śmierci na polu walki, ale Michał nie potrafił go zabić
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minął rok od słumienia Buntu Lucyfera, a Michał nadal boryka się z poczuciem winy. Rafał próbuje zrozumieć swego przyjaciela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprawiedliwość, Miłosierdzie i Strach

_Powiedział „Zrób to dla mnie, Michale”. A ja nie mogłem. Zrozumcie, nie mogłem…_  
Archanioł Michał, Siewca Wiatru

 

Niebo pomału podnosiło się z ruiny. Wszystkie kręgi do czwartego włącznie były tylko cieniem dawnych dni. Zrównane z ziemią budynki, czy ulice nie tak dawno temu pełne zalegających trupów i zaschniętej krwi, to wszystko ustępowało nowym, wspanialszym planom. Od rana do nocy, nieprzerwanie trwały prace mające na celu odbudowę zniszczonych kręgów, by raz na zawsze wymazać wszelkie znamiona bratobójczych walk, które zapoczątkował Lucyfer. Ale żaden z Archaniołów, pełniących najwyższe funkcje w Królestwie Niebieskim, nie był na tyle naiwnym, by sądzić, że cokolwiek wymaże to z pamięci skrzydlatych.

Michał wiedział, że on sam nigdy tego nie zapomni. Nie po starciu z Lucyferem w chaotycznej walce na wypalonych ziemiach Limbo, ani nie po jego zepchnięciu w czeluść, gdy po długich miesiącach niewoli został przesłuchany i osądzony przez starodawnych Świetlistych. A teraz zasiadał na Czarnym Tronie, jako cesarz Piekła. Nie, Michał wiedział, że jemu nigdy nie będzie dane zapomnieć.

Tym bardziej irytowało go zachowanie najbliższych przyjaciół. Gabriel szybko przeszedł do porządku dziennego, jakby wydarzenia sprzed roku nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Jego władza stała się niemal absolutna i obecnie tylko siedmiu wybranych Archaniołów miało możliwość stanąć przed Białym Tronem na własne życzenie. Wszelkie Eony i Archonci, wszyscy ci wielcy Świetliści, którzy podczas bratobójczych walk skryli się pośród murów Szóstego Kręgu, zostali odsunięci od władzy i zwyczajnie porozstawiani po kątach. O ile potrafił zrozumieć Gabriela, który jako regent Nieba, nie miał czasu na sentymenty, nie mógł zdzierżyć jego bezduszności. Głównie dlatego, że on sam jej nie posiadał, gdy właśnie była mu potrzebna.

Rafael, Pan Uzdrowień, nadal wznosił pokorne modły, za dusze wszystkich poległych i Upadłych, aby nie zatracili się w niespokojnej, złej Otchłani. Michał w ogóle tym by się nie przejmował, gdyby jego przyjaciel nie nachodził go, co rusz próbując wyrwać z domniemanej depresji. Pan Zastępów robił, co mógł, by uniknąć jakiejkolwiek rozmowy o niedawnym pojedynku z Lucyferem. Nawet słynący z opanowania Razjel, wydawał się być przeczulony na jakąkolwiek wzmiankę o przywódcy Buntu.  
Mogli razem przebudowywać Niebo, wprowadzać w ruch plany Pana, szykując nową planetę dla ostatniego dzieła Jasności. Wszystko było dobrze, życie toczyło się dalej. Ale dla Michała to była tylko uśmiechnięta maska, którą zakładał na poszarzałą, przerażoną twarz.

+++

Dni mijały wolno. Michał przeklinał panujące w koło rozluźnienie, bo nie miał nic do roboty. Przegonił żołnierzy po placu defiladowym, postraszył wszystkich wielogodzinnymi inspekcjami, powrzeszczał na paru oficerów, aż zabrakło mu pomysłów, co dalej zrobić z zreformowanym wojskiem Nieba. Ostatnim razem byli za wolni i za słabi. Stanowczo za długo zajęło im stłumienie buntu Lucyfera i to głównie dzięki wycieńczeniu rebeliantów. Był o to zły na siebie. Przyjaciele mówili mu, aby nie roztrząsał starych dziejów, ale nie mógł pozwolić na kolejne nieudolności swych podwładnych.

Studiował liczne mapy, szukając odpowiedniego miejsca na nowy poligon, gdy ze skupienia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Wejść! – warknął nie odwracając się, mając nadzieje, że cokolwiek przygnało jego sługę, było ważną sprawą. Zamiast znajomej sylwetki podwładnego, przywitała go drobna postać Pana Uzdrowień. Jak zawsze, ubrany był w prostą, burą szatę, a na ramieniu wisiała mu lekarska torba. Rafael miał szczupłą, szczerą twarz, okoloną jasnymi włosami. Jego oczy cechowała orzechowa toń, która tylko potęgowała wrażenie bijącej z niego dobroci. Michał był narwanym aniołem, ale ilekroć znajdował się w towarzystwie przyjaciela, odnajdywał w sobie niespotykane pokłady spokoju. I chociaż w tej chwili nie miał ochoty nikogo widzieć, nie potrafił wyrzucić swego gościa za drzwi.  
\- Rafałku – przywitał się z krzywym uśmiechem. – Aż boję się spytać, co cię sprowadza w moje skromne progi?  
\- Mówisz tak, jakbym potrzebował powodu, aby odwiedzić przyjaciela… - anioł z wyrzutem odpowiedział. Z gardła Michała wyrwał się głuchy jęk. Doskonale wiedział, czemu Rafael go nawiedził. Ku jego rozpaczy, Uzdrowiciel zaczął grzebać w swojej podręcznej torbie, wyjmując kilka ciemnych butelek, które postawił ostrożnie na stole, koło map. Michał zmierzył je złym, podejrzliwym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie jestem chory, wiesz prawda?  
Rafael nie spojrzał na niego, uważnie odmierzając płynną substancję na łyżce.  
\- Wspominałeś.  
\- Jestem zdrowy – Michał rzekł dobitniej, odsuwając się od przyjaciela. – Nie potrzebuję żadnych leków, więc możesz to schować z powrotem.  
\- To nie na chorobę – Rafael trzymając łyżkę w dłoni, wyciągnął ją do przyjaciela – tylko na twoje przepracowanie.  
\- Nie jestem przepracowany!  
Orzechowe oczy anioła były pełne uprzejmego sceptyzmu.  
\- Kiedy ostatnio spałeś?  
Michał wyprostował się jak na komendę, po koniuszki piór czując mrowienie rodzącej się irytacji.  
\- Dobra, dobra! Ostatnio nie miałem na to czasu…  
\- Ostatnio, to znaczy od kiedy? – Rafael dopytywał zaciekle, nie zrażony marsową miną przyjaciela. – Od miesiąca? Dwóch? A może od buntu Lucyfera?  
\- To nie ma nic do rze… - wybuchł złości Pana Zastępów uciszyła niespodziewanie wepchnięta w jego usta łyżka z kwaśnym płynem, którego smak wykrzywił mu twarz w obrzydzeniu. Zaraz rzucił się do najbliższego dzbanka z wodą, nie kłopocząc się przelewaniem jej do jakiegokolwiek kubka. Pił łapczywie, prosto ze szklanego naczynia. Dopiero, kiedy zmył niesmak z podniebienia, spojrzał na przyjaciela. Rafael stał bez słowa na środku pokoju, orzechowymi oczyma przyglądając się mu, jakby nie rozumiał przyczyn jego gniewu.  
\- Czy ty próbujesz mnie zabić? – Michał warknął na Anioła Uzdrowień, który tylko niedbale wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Stworzyłem nowe lekarstwo i musiałem na kimś je przetestować.  
Michał aż wytrzeszczał oczy z przerażenia.  
\- Nie masz ty jakiś królików doświadczalnych, na takie rzeczy?  
Gładkie, niewinne oblicze archanioła zmieniło się w pełne oburzenia.  
\- Testować na bezbronnych zwierzętach? Toż to byłoby okrutne!  
\- Ale na mnie to w porządku? – Michał złapał się za głowę. On próbował poukładać swoją wiarę na nowo, a tu Rafael bawił się w szalonego lekarza. Na jego problemy nie mogło istnieć żadne lekarstwo, chyba, że ktoś wymyślił, jak cofnąć czas… Przystanął, szybko sprawdzając etykietkę na butelce cudownego leku przyjaciela.  
\- To nie lekarstwo – stwierdził na powrót zrezygnowany, gdy zrozumiał podstęp. Trzymał w ręku butelkę kwaśnego soku. – Po co ta szopka, Rafciu?  
W oczach anioła tlił się wyraźny smutek.  
\- Bo inaczej nie mogłem cię zmusić do rozmowy – wyjaśnił cicho. - Od kiedy pokonałeś Lucyfera, wyglądasz jak upiór. Straszysz wszystkich swoją szarą, ściągniętą bólem twarzą. Prawie w ogóle nie jesz, ani nie śpisz.  
\- Jestem żołnierzem Pana, potrafię obejść się bez jedzenia czy snu.  
Rafael zmierzył go doświadczonym spojrzeniem lekarza.  
\- Przez cały bunt byłeś zdeterminowany i pełen energii. Zamierzałeś zdławić rebelię i ukarać Lucyfera.  
\- I pokonałem! – Michał warknął, uderzając pięścią w stół, aż wszystko na blacie podskoczyło. Oparł się ciężko o krawędź stołu. – Czego ty chcesz ode mnie?  
Poczuł drobną dłoń na swoim szerokim ramieniu.  
\- Myśleliśmy, że koszmar minie, gdy zatriumfowałeś. Ale od miesięcy nic się nie zmieniło! Wyglądasz jak żywy trup, unikasz mnie, Gabriela, wszystkich! Nie chcesz nic powiedzieć, to się martwię.  
\- Lucyfer szukał śmierci, a ja, wbrew swoim gorliwym zapewnieniom, nie potrafiłem go zabić. Ot, cała historia.  
\- Nie. Obaj wiemy, że to nie jest prawda. Cokolwiek stało się na polu rozstrzygającej walki, wstrząsnęło tobą bardziej, niż którykolwiek z nas mógł przypuszczać. Ale to nie znaczy, że musisz cierpieć w samotności.  
Michał założył ręce na piersi, ignorując czujne spojrzenie przyjaciela.  
\- Nie ma o czym mówić!  
\- Jest! – odparł Rafael przejętym głosem. Na widok malującej się zaciętości na twarzy przyjaciela, westchnął ciężko. Kiedy ten się uparł na coś, można było strzępić swój głos, a i tak anioł by pozostał głuchy na czyjekolwiek żądania. Pan Uzdrowień poprawił swoją szatę, by uspokoić się, nim przemówił na powrót cichym głosem. – Nie możesz się winić za to, że okazałeś komuś łaskę. Lucyfer chciał śmierci, ale działał w desperacji. Nie mogłeś spełnić jego pragnienia. W ogóle nie powinien cię o to prosić.  
\- Ale poprosił! – anioł syknął, wyłamując w zdenerwowaniu palce. – To było najlepsze rozwiązanie. On sam mi je podsunął, a ja to spieprzyłem. I teraz mamy cholernego cesarza Ciemności na Czarnym Tronie.  
\- Nie mogłeś tego wiedzieć, kiedy z nim wygrałeś…  
Michał zaśmiał się ochrypłym, brzydkim śmiechem.  
\- Wygrałem? – zapytał, jakby sam nie był pewny. – Nie rozumiesz, Rafaelu. Ja właśnie nie wygrałem! On nie próbował mnie zabić. Lucyfer … specjalnie się odsłonił. Chciał, abym go zabił. A ja nie potrafiłem!  
Odwrócił wzrok od drobnego anioła. Bał się spojrzeć w jego niewinne, dobrotliwe oczy, bo wiedział, że Rafael nie zrozumie.  
\- Jesteś aniołem Pana – Pan Uzdrowień rzekł z pełną mocą, ignorując niechętny jęk przyjaciela. – Jesteś dobrym i szlachetnym aniołem, Michale.  
Pan Zastępów odtrącił jego dłoń.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył. – To wcale nie był akt miłosierdzia.  
\- Michale…  
\- Nie rozumiesz? – Rafael drgnął, gdy niespodziewanie poczuł dwie, silne dłonie boleśnie zaciskające się na jego chudych ramionach. Michał krzyczał, ale głos mu drżał z przejęcia – Stchórzyłem! Po prostu stchórzyłem!  
Rosły anioł ciężko osunął się na ziemię, pociągając za sobą przyjaciela. Jego otwarta, szczera twarz była niemal biała, usta drgały z nadmiaru emocji. Rafael zamknął oczy, by odciąć się od przerażonych oczu Michała. Wyglądał jeszcze gorzej, niż w zdemolowanej komnacie Gabriela, gdy kiwał się na krześle i z obłędem powtarzał, że nie mógł zabić Lucyfer, nie mógł, po prostu nie…

Minął rok od zepchnięcia buntowników w Otchłań i choć Niebo podniosło się z ruiny, Rafael nadal widział tylko szarą, ściągniętą bólem twarz przyjaciela, na którego spadł za ciężki obowiązek.  
To na nim spoczęła odpowiedzialność stłumienia buntu, gdy prowadził żołnierzy przeciw rebeliantom, co nie tak dawno temu byli braćmi i siostrami. To on – w imię Pana, honoru i Nieba – miał zgładzić Lucyfera, choć przecież znał go od zawsze. Może nigdy nie byli najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, ale łączyły ich specyficzne więzy, których Michał nie dzielił nawet z Rafaelem ani Gabrielem. Wspólna służba, licznie przeżyte wojny i płynące z nich doświadczenie, łączyło ich i spajało. Przez długie wieki, Michał walczył z nim ramię w ramię, pił, jadł, śmiał się i ufał. A teraz zaufanie to zostało spalone w chaotycznych, krwawych walkach, pogrzebane w masowej mogile bezimiennych już ciał.

Rafael z trudem przełknął ślinę, gdy uświadomił sobie, czego zażądano od Michała. Co on sam i Gabriel, najbliżsi przyjaciele, zażądali od niego. Nie tylko stłumienia buntu, ale przede wszystkim zabicia kogoś mu bliskiego. Był przerażony, jak bardzo skrzywdził swego przyjaciela, który robił co mógł, aby ukryć własny ból. Potrząsnął aniołem z całych sił i zmusił go, by spojrzał na niego.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Michale. Pan jest sprawiedliwy, ale także miłosierny. Czasami jedno wydaje się wykluczać drugie, jednak żadne nie jest złe – stanowczo wyjaśnił Anioł Uzdrowień. – Jesteś jak Pan. Może zabicie Lucyfera byłoby sprawiedliwością, ale wybrałeś akt miłosierdzia. To nie był błąd. To nie był grzech. Tak postąpiłby sam Pan, rozumiesz?  
\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – Michał zapytał cicho. – Jeśli jestem jak On, czemu się lękałem?  
Na ułamek sekundy Rafael zamarł w miejscu. Chociaż nie był żołnierzem, widział niejedno cierpienie. Został stworzony, by leczyć istoty umiłowane przez Pana. Znał tylko dobroć i ciepło, które płynęło z Niego. Które uzdrawiało, wypełniało i sprawiało, że życie było całym spektrum kolorów. Zawsze wierzył, że Pan był źródłem nie tylko sprawiedliwości, ale i miłosierdzia. A Lucyfer przecież był utkany z Jego miłości.  
\- Niezbadane są wyroki Pana. Widać chciał, aby Lucyfer żył, skoro wolał go skazać na Głębię, aniżeli zabić.  
Michał skrzywił się brzydko, na wspomnienie niedawnego procesu anioła. Podczas walki ciął go głęboko przez pierś, ale nie na tyle, by zabić. A potem spętano go i zabrano w czeluście lochów, by po wielu miesiącach osądzić przed trybunałem pradawnej arystokracji. Przez tych, przeciw którym wystąpił, a wraz z nim jedna trzecia Nieba. Michał nie miał odwagi tego oglądać – bo wbrew sobie wiedział, że te długie miesiące były tylko torturą, która miała złamać Lucyfera. On sam przyczynił się do tego. Nie torturował, ale przecież na to pozwolił.

Gdy odprowadzał garść skazanych na skraj Nieba, widział pomiędzy nimi sponiewieranego anioła. W gorączce i bliski majak, szedł, zbyt dumny by ulec cierpieniu. Ale w jego szarych oczach nie tliło się żadne ciepło. Wszystko się wypaliło, jak on sam. I Michael wiedział, że to jego wina. To on stworzył nowego Władcę Ciemności. Bo gdy miał szansę uwolnić świat i Lucyfera od niego samego, zawiódł na całej linii. A teraz cały wszechświat musiał ponieść konsekwencje jego tchórzostwa.  
Pan mógł być sprawiedliwy i miłosierny, ale Michał był pełen strachu.


End file.
